The Maze Runner: 2014 Movie The Cliff Scene
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: I don't own The Maze Runner trilogy. This is my version of the cliff scene between Thomas and Teresa. M/F disciplinary spanking occurs. Characters may seem out of character at times. Dialogue has been written correctly up until Teresa says, "what if we were sent here for a reason?" This was personally written, so this is viewed on how I think the scene should have been played out.


**The Maze Runner: 2014 Movie**

 **Summary: I don't own The Maze Runner trilogy. This is my version of the cliff scene with Thomas and Teresa. Warning: M/f disciplinary spanking. Don't like, don't read. Also characters may seem out of character at times. Dialogue has been written correctly up until Teresa says, "What if we were sent here for a reason?" This was personally written, so this is viewed on how I think the scene should have been played out. I hope you enjoy!**

Minho and I were talking when suddenly we were disturbed by our two friends. Minho asked them, "What are you guys doing, you're not supposed to be in here.

Jeff responded "sorry, it's just the um- it's the girl."

I quizzically asked, "what? Is she awake?"

"You could say that?" Jeff told us.

I followed them to the cliff with Minho, Jeff, and the other kid he was with. We were greeted by Chuck and thrown objects.

"Chuck, what's going on?" I asked when we arrived.

"Girls are awesome," he stated while pointing at the tall, capricious looking structure.

This new girl would not stop throwing objects down from the top. Gally threatened to do something but was cut off when she hit him on the head with a rock. I thought now would be a good time to do something.

"Hey, hey! It's Thomas!" I called up to her.

She suddenly stopped tossing things over the edge in order to ward the others off. "I'm coming up!" I told her.

After climbing up to the top and opening the door, I saw the long, brown haired girl pointing a knife towards me. It made me apprehensive.

"Whoa, Ok, easy..." I started to slowly get out of the doorway and work my way onto the floor of the cliff.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?" she questioned, still pointing the blade at me.

"This is all normal, we've all been through this. Ok? Your name, that will come back to you in a couple of days. It's the one thing tha-" I was cut off by her sudden statement.

"Teresa."

"What'd you say?" I asked confused.

"My name, it's Teresa." she answered.

"Ok, Teresa. I'm Thomas." Then something occurred to me. "You already knew that? I guess, hu?"

"They said I kept saying your name in my sleep. Who are you?"

How do I answer this. After a moment's pause I said, "I-I don't know… I ca- I can't remember. None of us- none of us here can remember anything. We all woke up here just like you did. Ok, I promise. But…" I could see she started to trust me. I made a move and easily worked my way towards her. Then reaching out I slowly took the knife from her. She didn't put up much of a fuss.

"I'm gonna take this," I said as I worked the knife out of her hand. "Ok," I more said to myself laughing a little. She sat there hugging her knees, looking at me like she didn't know who to trust..

Someone then called up to us, "What's going on up there?"

I stood up and walked over to the edge.

"Is she coming down," another voice asked.

"Um-" I started to answer. Looking over at Teresa and then back I continued. "Hey you guys, just give us a second ok?"

Newt replied, "alright." Gally stood there looking at me.

Frypan asked, "Is this what all girls are like?" Then they scattered off leaving Teresa and I alone on the cliff.

"She's the last one. What does that mean?" Teresa asked.

"I'm not sure." I told her honestly. "Ever since you came up that box hasn't gone back down. I just think it's got everyone a little worried, specially Gally."

We looked down to see Gally staring up at us. She commented, "he thinks it's my fault…" I wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"You sure you don't remember anything else?" I wondered trying to change the subject.

"I remember water, feeling like I was drowning. These faces staring at me. And this voice, this woman's voice saying the same thing over and over-"

"Wicked is good," I finished for her. "Ever since I've been here I've had these dreams- well I thought they were dreams. You- You were there. You were there and you told me everything was gonna change."

"What does it mean?" She asked sounding confused.

"I don't know. I just always get pieces."

"The others don't remember anything?"

"No. Why are we different?"

I saw her take two large cylinders out of her pocket and point them towards me. "These were in my pocket when I came up."

I took them from her and studied them. They looked like two grey syringes that showed a smallish rectangle of blue liquid. Written above it was W.C.K.D. I whispered the letters to myself as I read them. Pausing, I realised what they meant. "Wicked is good," I said to her.

"What if we were sent here for a reason?"

It took me a while to come up with an answer. I didn't know what to say. What could I say to that?

"If we were, I guess we'll find out sometime or another. Let's head down and I'll show you the place," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She quickly pushed it off and scooted away from me some. She had that look on her face, the one like she didn't know who to trust. She looked like she wanted to trust me, but she just didn't.

"I don't want to go. I think I'll just stay up here." I looked up at the sky and saw that a storm was about to come.

"It's about to rain though. Come on, Frypan will get you something to eat."

"Are you listening, I said no. Just leave me alone!" Her voice was starting to rise, not at full yelling, but close.

I looked at her like I couldn't believe what was happening. I understood why she was scared, but her not wanting to come down when it was about to rain. I didn't want her up on the cliff while it stormed.

"No, it's about to storm, come on," I stated. While I stood up, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up with me. She struggled against my grasp as she tried to push herself away from me.

"No, leave me alone! Get away from me!" She exclaimed bringing the attention of the village upon us.

"Teresa, stop making a scene and just get down from here." I ordered, yet she didn't follow.

"Fuck off!" Teresa shouted at me as she kicked my shin. I still held a firm grasp on her. Once the pain started to recede, I bored my eyes into hers which stopped her struggling for a moment. I actually think I got through to her because she stood there with regret and shock in her eyes.

"You know what, Teresa?" I told her in a calm, cold voice. "I'm not gonna put up with your bull shit." Then I brought her over to the trap door and opened it, motioning for her to climb down. She stood there for a few moments, obviously not sure of what to do. So, I caught her by the arm, yanked her towards me, bent her over my knee, and smacked her on the ass five times. Each time I received a yelp from her. "Ow! Thomas!" She said as I gave her a final smack. I let her up after words and she stood there staring at me in shock. It looked like she was trying to form a question, but I couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"Get down there, now. And wait for me at the bottom. I'm gonna deal with you shortly."

Teresa started moving now and was now at the bottom of the cliff as I was on the ladder leading down to the ground. We both stood there looking at each other. I locked firm eyes onto her frightened ones.

"Newt," I shouted calling him over.

He was a bit out of the way, but within earshot. He walked over to us and asked, "What's up, Thomas?"

"I need to deal with Teresa. I'm taking her to the pit. Make sure no one comes around, ok?"

"Sure." He said though sounding a bit confused. "What are you going to do with her?" He asked. I knew he would.

"I'm gonna punish her," I answered trying to stay calm yet firm. This girl more than deserved a good spanking. Telling me to fuck off, kicking me, and not listening to me. I think that calls for one.

Taking her, well- more dragging her over to the pit, she struggled the whole way. Once there I undid the latch and opened the door. She tried to push away from me, but had no such luck. Throwing her in the pit, I jumped in after her and closed the door at the top.

She backed away from me and stumbled over a rock which lead her to fall. She started scooting away from me again as I walked towards her. When she was against the wall, Teresa started shaking her head while whispering "no" repeatedly. I kept a stern glare on her as I walked towards her. "You deserve this, Teresa. I know you're scared, but that doesn't give you the right to kick people and cuss at them."

Once I reached her, I stood in front of her. She looked up at me and tried to apologise. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it here."

I kneeled down next to her and hauled her over my lap. Putting a firm arm around her waist to keep her still, I brought my left hand up and down repeatedly.

"Aw! Thomas, please! Stop!"

I ignored her pleas as I continued to spank her.

I heard her frustratedly groan and then shout, "what right do you have?!"

I paused for a moment, "What right do you have to kick me?"

This seemed to shut her up because she didn't respond. "Thought so," I mumbled and then started up again only slightly harder and faster. She squirmed and kicked, cried and screamed. I stopped for a moment to stick my fingers in the waistband of her pants and pull them down to her knees.

She cried harder when I did this, making it harder to continue. But, she needed to learn.

Her butt was a reddish/pink when I started up again. *Smack, Smack, Smack*

"Thomas, please stop! I learned, please!" She sobbed into her crossed arms.

"You learned what?" I asked as I kept spanking her.

"That it's not ok- to hurt people because I'm scared. Aw!" She screamed when I gave her a particularly hard slap.

"Yes, good. You also need to follow orders here. It keeps you alive and safe. If one of the older guys or me tells you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

She was apprehensive about answering, so I gave her four hard smacks to each sit spot. Every slap caused her to squirm and cry harder. I paused to ask her again, this time more loudly and sternly. "Do you understand?"

She let out a gasp along with another sob before answering, "Yes! I understand."

"Good, great. Now that we're on the same page, when I'm done you're gonna eat something and then go to bed. Alright?"

"Fine!" She frustratedly groaned out.

I smacked her in the same spot on her right lower cheek about six times before stopping and saying, "Do NOT give me attitude. Answer with yes or no. Got it?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright then." Before letting her up, I gave her a quick slap to her right sit spot causing her to jump and cry out.

I helped her up and went over to the door as she put her pants back on. I jumped out and watched as she walked over then helped her out. When Teresa straightened herself out, she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Thomas…"

I pulled her towards me which seemed to have taken her by surprise. While hugging her I told her, "It's ok."

We knew people from the village were probably watching us. I also knew that they definitely heard us. After she pulled away from me we walked over to where the food was and started eating after we settled down next to the fire with everyone.

I knew from the beginning that this girl was going to be an adventure to deal with, but for some reason, I was ok with that.


End file.
